Muling Pagkikita
Reunion is the 62nd episode of Encantadia produced by GMA Network. It continues Chapter 30 and it starts on Chapter 31. The official hashtag for this episode is #EncantadiaMulingPagkikita. Plot Kabantata 31: Ang Bagong Banta sa mga Diwata Title Translation:'' Chapter 31: New Threats for the Diwata'' Amihan was surprised to see her sister Danaya once again. Amihan kneels to Danaya and asks for forgiveness for trusting Pirena more than her. Danaya tells Amihan not to worry because even though she becomes angry with her, it immediately subsides. Everyone then gives Danaya a warm welcome. Danaya then tells Amihan the good news that she met her daughter at the World of Mortals and Muyak was the one who took care of her. Amihan thanks Muyak and expresses that she is happy to see her again. Amihan then asks where is Lira. Danaya tells her that is their problem because they got separated while fighting a group of Bandidos. Amihan tells her she will take the lead in looking for her daughter. Aquil and Alira Naswen then arrive they were discussing about something and their eyes were just focused on the map Aquil was holding when Danaya called Aquil. Danaya and Aquil then embraced each other and didn't part until Amihan interrupts them because she needs to introduce Danaya to someone. As they went to the tent, the scene shifts to Alira who looked unhappy of her return. Lira was running away from Ybarro when Asval grabbed her and told her to stay quiet. As Ybarro left the area, Lira thanked Asval and his companions. Asval asks why she is being chased. Lira thought Asval and his companions were good people so she told them her identity. Alira unleashed her frustration while training the Sapiryan soldiers. Alira then calls it a day and ends their training session. Muros comes near her and tells her he noticed that she is sad but, she doesn't need to become that way because Aquil is more focused on important matters above anything. Alira tells him about the happiness in Aquil's face upon seeing Danaya once more. Alira then stands up and walks away. As they were looking for Lira, Danaya stops for a moment to ask Aquil if he paid attention to anyone while she was gone. Aquil guaranteed Danaya that there is no one. Danaya then tells him they could now resume their search and goes ahead smiling. Aquil is left with Wantuk who teased him for being scolded but Aquil felt there was a meaning behind Danaya's question and smiles. Asval brings Lira to Lireo. Lira sees some Hathors going out. Asval tells Lira not to be scared. Lira replies that her Ashti Danaya told her Hathors are "salots in Encantadia". Asval tells her not to worry because her mother is in the Palace but Lira found it hard to believe that her mother would ally with the Hathors and came to realize that if Asval and his companions don't think of them as enemies then it only means they are allies and they're just fooling her. As Lira prepares to teleport one of Asval's companions knock her out. Axilom then lays Lira on a bench and Pirena arrives at the hallway. Asval then presents Pirena his gift. Pirena orders the Hathors to tie her because she can teleport. As the Hathors take her away, Gurna asks Pirena why doesn't she just kill Lira right away. Pirena replies that Lira is more useful if she is kept alive and advises Gurna to use her brain sometimes. Gurna seemed insulted and didn't follow Pirena as she was leaving. Pirena then calls her attention. Cassiopea appears to Kahlil and reads the fortune on his palm. Cassiopea realizes she is right, he is the one who will kill Lira. Cassiopea tries to take Kahlil away but Ether interferes. Lira wakes up to find herself groomed but chained. Lira tries to teleport but since she is chained her powers don't work. Pirena then enters the room. Lira remembers Pirena as the one who tried to kill her. Hitano gets tortured by Adhara's companions. Adhara asks him if he still remembers her. When Hitano tells her name, Adhara becomes glad because she definitely could not forget him because he is the one who brought him to Carcero with no reason. Hitano asks why don't they just kill him Adhara replies she still needs him for information but that would just follow because for the time being they will make him experience all their sufferings in Carcero. Returning to the scene of Lira and Pirena, Lira tells her all the crimes she did. Pirena tries to deceive Lira by telling her she and her mother had realized that they are the true allies and the true enemy is Danaya but Lira refuses to believe her for she knows she is not trustworthy. Pirena tells her to wait as she will call for Amihan. The episode ends with Pirena using the Brilyante ng Tubig to transform into Amihan's appearance. Pirena then enters the room much to Lira's surprise. Major Events * Amihan and Danaya meet at the refugees base. * Pirena meets Lira in the palace. She saw her unconscious on a chair, who was brought by Asval. Memorable Lines Asval: "May handog ako sa'yo aking mahal." ("I have something for my beloved") Gurna: "Mahal na raw o?" ("You're his beloved?") Alira Naswen Alira to Muros: "Didn't you notice the happiness on Aquil's face? That happiness is something I can never give him even if I'll love him so much because it's only Sang'gre Danaya that could make him that happy." Videos Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 13 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes